Karin: Acting Soul Reaper
by tyedies
Summary: If Ichigo's sister Karin became a Soul Reaper instead of him, how would the story change? Does Karin have what it takes to protect her family, Soul Society, and ultimately her planet? Parody.
1. The First Encounter

**This story is a description of what would happen if Ichigo's sister, Karin, was the one to get Soul Reaper powers instead of him. It is meant to be a parody.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters. They belong to whoever owns them which is not me.**

'That idiot. Why was he trying to fight that thing?!' Karin thought as she opened her eyes and looked dizzily at the night sky. She had a splitting headache and hurt all over. Just a minute ago, a black monster (that was taller than a building) with a mask on was gripping her in its hand. Soon afterwards, her orange-haired older brother ran out of the house. He saw what was going on and seemed prepared to fight the thing. Karin told him to run, though she had little doubt that she would die if no one rescued her. That monster seemed ready to squeeze her life out and then eat her, and she knew that it was just as capable of doing the same thing to her brother.

Next thing she knew, she was slumped over with her back was against a concrete wall. Her brother, Ichigo, was about 7 yards away talking with a girl in black who was sitting against a wall like Karin was. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but it looked like the girl in black was about to kill Ichigo. At least, she was pointing a sword at him. Ichigo (the idiot!) was just going to let her do it! Karin didn't bother to think of what was really happening. Panicked, she ignored her throbbing head and the monster that was steadily coming closer to them and ran towards the two as fast as her wobbly legs could take her.

"Stop it!" she said as she got between Ichigo and the sword. She saw the surprise on the girl's face as she stabbed Karin through with the sword meant for Ichigo.

What happened next was a real shock to Karin. She was wearing a black kimono and was gripping a long katana (a Japanese sword).

'This is a really…weird dream,' she thought. A bit creepy as well. She looked condescendingly at the monster, to the sword in her hand, and back to the monster. She was powerless to fight it before but now that she had the sword…

She sliced it in half the next moment. She was actually slightly disappointed that it didn't put up more of a fight and disappeared into thin air with only one hit.

"Karin?" Ichigo said.

Looking closer at the girl, she had wounds that were profusely bleeding.

"We need to get you to our hospital!" she said, dropping the sword and starting towards her house to get help transporting her.

"Don't. I can heal myself," said the girl.

Karin stopped in her tracks.

"Wha-what happened? Why did you do that?" Ichigo asked her.

"She was about to kill you and you were just going to let it happen, so I rescued you. A little thanks?"

"Don't do anything so stupid ever again!" he said as he pulled her in for a hug.

"She'll have to do more dangerous things, though. She's part shinigami now," said the girl.

"Please don't talk about me like I'm not here," Karin said. Ichigo released her from the hug.

"My name's Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia."

"Karin," she said.

"Just now, you absorbed some of my powers through my sword. I _was _going to give the powers to Ichigo, but you got them instead. I'm a Soul Reaper, and I come from a place called Soul Society. Part of my job is to purify hollows by cutting them. Until I regain my full power, you'll have to purify hollows in my stead," Rukia said as her hand glowed where she placed it on her wounds.

"What?" Karin said. "Whatever. Do you think you could turn me back to normal now?"

"I'll explain everything tomorrow," Rukia said.

"I can't let my sister do something dangerous like that. She doesn't have to help you kill hollows," Ichigo said.

Karin assumed that what they meant by 'hollow' was the monster she destroyed.

"I'm not too keen on doing that either," said Karin. "Those monsters are ugly."

"Ridiculous! You did fine just now," Rukia replied.

"I don't like weird things. This is just a dream; I should wake up any moment now. And I don't believe in 'hollows' or Soul Reapers or whatever," Karin said. She ignored Rukia's protests and went back into her house. Ichigo stayed outside to help Rukia.

Once inside, she looked for her sister Yuzu, who had also been injured in the attack. She found her sleeping softly in her bed without any injuries. That was when Karin noticed that all her own injuries had been healed as well. She started to wonder how that could've happened, but shook off those thoughts. After, she was probably having a dream. A really vivid dream.

***The next day***

She was slightly surprised when she got ready for school and noticed that there was still a monster-sized hole in the side of it.

'I guess it wasn't a dream after all,' she thought. The rest of her family, though, apparently thought that a truck crashed into the house. Even Ichigo seemed to have forgotten everything that happened the night before.

At school, some kids asked Karin about the 'truck that crashed into her house'. She didn't tell them that the insanely big hole in the house was caused by a monster that wanted to eat Ichigo.

Rukia greeted Karin as she was walking home from school. She was wearing the uniform for Ichigo's high school.

"Hey Karin," she said, "come with me."

"Where are we going?" asked Karin.

"Someplace where you can train your Soul Reaper abilities," she said.

"I already told you that I don't want to do that stuff," said Karin.

"Ichigo has a high density of spiritual power, so many hollows are likely going to want to eat him. He can't protect himself right now, so that means that you have to protect him. And to do that you need to train," said Rukia.

"You have a point."

They ended up in an open plain. Rukia pulled Karin's Soul Reaper self from her body and taught her how to most efficiently kill hollows.

After training for an hour and getting rid of a hollow, she went home with Rukia who needed a place to stay, since she couldn't go back to Soul Society due her lack of power. She was even too weak to stay in her Soul Reaper form and needed to stay in an artificial body.

***Later that night***

Ichigo knocked on the door to Karin's room. She opened it while Rukia hid in a closet.

"What is it?" asked Karin.

"You…don't have to go hollow-hunting. What I mean is that it's a bad idea."

So he did remember what happened last night. "But it wasn't a bad idea for you?"

"I can take care of myself," said Ichigo who seemed slightly offended.

"Not right now you can't," said Karin. "Those things are going to attack you again, but you don't have enough power to protect yourself."

Ichigo looked frustrated.

"Then I just need to get some power. If I do that, I'll be able to protect you and Yuzu and dad."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I don't know," admitted Ichigo.

"I have to do this right now, brother. Someone needs to protect our family," said Karin.

"Promise me you'll be careful, though."

"I'll try."

He left her room with a determined glint in his eyes. Rukia was finally able to exit the closet.

"You need to make that thing bigger," Rukia said, rubbing her sore neck.

**So…that was the first chapter about how Karin got her powers. Some 'ridiculous' things will happen later, I guarantee it ;).**


	2. Ichigo, what are you doing?

**A/N: Will Ichigo get his powers? Maybe. Maybe not. If he does, I know where to put it. If not, well…:evil smile: something else will happen instead. If you want him to have powers that badly then convince me that it's a good idea and I'll do it ;). Complaining enough about it might convince me as well.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach doesn't belong to me etc.**

It has been a week since Rukia transferred some of her Soul Reaper power to Karin. Karin trained her abilities that week, but not very much since killing the hollows was easy. All she really needed to know was that the best strategy to deal with them was to slice them from the back.

Ichigo had been less talkative and energetic that week. Karin attributed it to lack of sleep, since her brother was also coming home later than usual.

Karin sensed a hollow nearby. She popped a Soul Candy in her mouth to separate her soul from her body.

Getting rid of hollows was getting to be a bit boring for Karin. She didn't really want to continue doing it, but Rukia was still weak and _someone_ needed to protect her brother. Karin killed the hollow currently in front of her in one stroke.

"Rukia," she said, for Rukia was next to her, "how long will it take for you to regain your power?"

"I don't know yet. It could take around a month or more," she lied. She couldn't regain her powers while in an artificial body.

Karin nodded.

"So you'll go back to Soul Society once you're stronger?"

"Perhaps."

Ichigo had already read every book he could find in the library about special abilities. None of them were helpful. Most of them were about telekinesis, flying, and other abilities he knew didn't exist. He also looked up "Soul Reaper" and "Hollows" on the internet…all to no avail. He spent all of his free time doing that, which is why he was tired all of the time.

He did not have the energy to concentrate in class. He managed to zone out completely during the lesson that day, although he usually paid enough attention to get good grades. Ichigo was determined not to let his precious grades that he built up go down the drain, so he asked his classmate, Ishida, for a copy of his notes.

"You were here today, so why do you need my notes?" Ishida asked.

"I fell asleep," Ichigo replied.

Ishida thought for a moment before replying.

"You will owe me a favor for this," he told Ichigo as he lent him the notes.

"By the way," Ishida said, "is the girl named Karin your sister?"

"Yeah, the one with black hair is Karin."

"I see," said Ishida. He did not push the conversation further.

***Later that night***

Ichigo was slightly dejected that he couldn't find the information he wanted. He was walking home late that night. He was only a few blocks away from his home when something bright blue whizzed past his ear from behind him. Ichigo jumped out of the way out of fright and turned around to find the source of the blue thing.

"Ishida," he said.

It was Ishida. He was wearing a white outfit. A shiny blue arrow was strung on his bow and it was directly aiming for Ichigo. Ichigo touched his ear with his finger. He saw blood.

"What are you doing?!" Ichigo asked.

"Your sister, Karin, is a Soul Reaper. I, on the other hand, am a Quincy. Soul Reapers and Quincy are mortal enemies. Since you have an even higher concentration of spiritual power than your sister, it is not a stretch to say that you are also a Soul Reaper."

"I'm not, but if that's the case then why are you trying to kill _me_?"

"Killing both of you would be cruel, and you're the one who owes me a favor."

"That doesn't make any sense," said Ichigo.

Ichigo regretted in that moment that he didn't concentrate on improving his martial arts skills enough over the years, or at least his running speed. He also regretted not being a Soul Reaper or at least a Quincy. He contemplated that if he at least had a hollow mask to put on, he might stand a chance against Ishida.

"Goodbye, Kurosaki," said Ishida. He shot another arrow directly towards Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo tried to block it but was unsuccessful. Ichigo stopped moving. Ishida assumed that he would die soon and walked away.

Rukia was running. She needed to get away. She had already involved Karin enough and didn't want her harmed on her behalf. She only got so far when she was suddenly attacked.

'What's going on?' Karin thought, beholding the scene. She was in her Soul Reaper form because she just fought a nearby hollow. Two men in Soul Reaper outfits had appeared and the one with red hair had attacked Rukia. Karin immediately came to the conclusion that he was ugly. His sword abilities were pretty bad compared to her own as well.

Before the ugly guy was able to divert his attention to Karin, she sneak-attacked him. She was able to inflict a huge wound on him. He was out for the count.

'Great, now I don't have to look at his face,' thought Karin.

"Who are you guys?" she asked the other enemy Soul Reaper. He was tall and had black hair.

Before he replied, a guy carrying a bag came towards them. Karin was able to place him as Ichigo's friend, Ishida. She had seen them talk a few times before.

Everything happened all at once from there. Karin attacked the black-haired enemy. Rukia told her to stop. He escaped Karin's attack. The enemy attacked Ishida, who was in the middle of attacking him with a bright blue bow-and-arrow. Ishida failed and fell to the ground in a pool of blood as Karin slashed at the enemy Soul Reaper. She inflicted a small wound on him.

"Are you the human that took Rukia's powers?" he asked her. Karin thought the answer was pretty obvious.

"Yes. Why are you attacking Rukia?" she asked.

The Soul Reaper stabbed her quickly, twice, but Karin was able to dodge slightly and received less severe wounds than she would have gotten. She put her hand to her wounds. The blood she saw made her feel a bit woozy. Karin lost strength in her legs.

"Rukia has broken a law by giving her power to a human. She needs to be punished."

Rukia then said something that Karin wasn't able to catch in her less-than-conscious state. She left through a portal, she assumed, to Soul Society. The black-haired Soul Reaper dragged the ugly one through.

**A/N: Oh noes did Ichigo die?...I'm not sure yet.**


	3. Onwards!

**A/N: Sorry, haven't updated in a long while. I don't really know what to add T^T. It'd be extremely complex if I wanted to write it correctly. I've decided that I don't really like writing fanfics. Oh well, no one really cares how well-written it is, since it is fanfiction after all. I'll try to finish it though. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to whoever it belongs to, which isn't me.**

Karin was left by herself, in the darkness of night. She could barely stand after receiving such severe wounds. What she had just seen was really weird, but things like portals into other dimensions didn't seem too far-fetched.

The spirit world, or Soul Society, or something? Karin didn't have the energy to think about it.

Karin started walking back towards her house. Her wounds were bleeding. The pain hit her before she could take even a third step. Gritting her teeth, she continued on her way.

A shadow flitted before her eyes.

"Who's there?!" She shouted, swirling around. No one was there.

That was strange, she thought. The shadow of a man in a hat was on the ground, she was sure of it.

"I must be hallucinating or something," she muttered to herself.

The next day, she headed out the door for school. However, she was stopped by a black-haired boy in glasses. It was Ishida. It hit her that she forgot all about Ishida and just left him the previous night.

"Kurosaki," he said.

"Yeah?" Karin replied.

Looks like he survived the wounds he got. He was bandaged up a bit, though.

"You're a soul reaper, aren't you?"

"What do you know about that?" she asked, suspicious.

"Rukia was too. Let's go rescue her," said Ishida.

"What? Right now? Do have some sort of master plan for bringing her back? And you're injured. You can't be thinking of trying to complete any missions like that."

"The injuries won't slow me down. And although I don't have a master plan," said Ishida, putting a strand of black hair back into place and looking off into the distance, "we can brainstorm for ideas, such as..."

Weirdo, thought Karin. She walked away with Ishida still talking. He didn't seem to notice that she was gone.

Karin wanted to rescue Rukia as well, but she didn't have a plan for it. Not to mention, her Rukia's ugly redheaded friend would probably be able to rescue her himself. Though he was extremely weak...maybe one of Rukia's other friends in that world would be able to rescue her.

Karin spotted a black cat on the street. It walked towards her. It was an omen, Karin was sure. She was going to have bad luck in whatever she did. Probably with rescuing Rukia as well. Just one more reason not to do it.

"Hello," it said.

Karin was startled, but then remembered all the other strange things she had seen in the past two weeks, which pretty much boiled down to Shinigamis. This cat was probably a Shinigami.

"Where is your sword, Shinigami?" asked Karin.

"I don't need a sword. I have claws and teeth after all," it replied.

They didn't speak for a few seconds.

"The fate of the world is in your hands, Kurosaki," said the cat, gravely. It stared deep into Karin's eyes.

"How do you know that?" asked Karin. "Are you a prophet or something?"

The cat moved closer to her. It started laughing.

"Of course not. I just like making fun of people. Anyways, let's rescue Rukia. Of course, this won't be the last mission you undertake, so until we rescue her we will be in the Rescue Rukia Arc."

"Why won't it be the last?" asked Karin.

"Because the whole thing is very complicated and stuff. There will be more arcs eventually, so we need to give them names. The fate of the world is in your hands, Kurosaki Karin."

Karin was feeling a bit conflicted. All of this did seem very strange. Then she recalled a phrase that she once heard.

"YOLO, right? Let's go rescue Rukia! It's more interesting that hanging out with those losers at school anyways!"

Karin ran back to her house. Ishida was still continuing his monologue to no one in particular.

"…and that's how I think this will all work. What do you think, my mortal enemy who is for some reason my friend right now?" said Ishida.

Karin ignored him. Instead, she brought the cat inside her room, where the cat explained many things about the shinigami world to her. There, they discussed a plan to rescue Rukia.

***Later, inside an underground area***

After climbing down the entrance to an underground area, Karin noticed the same shadow she had seen before. She looked for the owner of this shadow. It turned out to be a creepy looking guy wearing lazy old-fashioned clothes and carrying a staff in his hand. Karin made a mental note to herself to avoid this guy.

"You're creepy," she said.

"Am I?" said the guy.

***Ten minutes later***

"So we can enter the Shinigami place through this portal?" asked Karin.

"Yeah," said the cat.

A thought struck her before she went through the portal.

"Hey Ishida, do you know where my brother is? I don't remember seeing him this morning," said Karin.

"Who is this, _brother_, you speak of?" he replied shifting his eyes.

"I'm talking about Ichigo," she said. "Aren't you his classmate?"

"No, I don't know a guy with short orange hair at all. Never heard of this brother guy before," he said, his voice monotone.

"Oh, okay. Just wondering," she said. Something about the way Ishida talked was suspicious. She would let the topic go for now, though.

They entered through the portal to darkness.

**A/N: I'll update soon, if I care enough about this project thing to do so.**


	4. Further and Further

**A/N: Onwards! **

**Disclaimer: Bleach isn't owned by me.**

* * *

With Karin was the cat and Ishida. They went through what looked like a long black hallway.

"So, why is it you want to rescue Rukia?" Karin asked Ishida.

"Because she's my friend? Now that I think about it, I don't really care about her," Ishida said.

That means that it's okay to ditch him, that heartless guy, thought Karin. It's not like she needed his help anyways, seeing as he was a weakling.

"I guess I feel little guilty about what I did to another soul reaper. It's nothing too important," said Ishida.

They came out into the light. It was a bright day outside. Soon, they reached a very tall wall. There was a gate that the group needed to go through. Guarding it was a huge gorilla-looking guy.

"Hey, can you open the gate for us?" Karin asked the giant.

"You may not pass," he said.

Karin did not feel like negotiating with him in the slightest.

"If you don't open it up right this second, you're dead," said Karin.

Ishida looked at Karin, astonished.

"What are you saying? There's no way you could kill him. And if you do, no one will be there to open the gate for us," Ishida said.

"Haha, you kill me? You have too much confidence in yourself," said the giant. He took out two blades and was about to attack her with them when Karin pulled out her blowgun and fired darts into the giant's arms.

"You're poisoned, and I'll give you the antidote after you open the gate," she said.

The cat, Ishida, and the giant stared at her in silence.

The giant opened the gate. Karin stabbed his arm with different darts that had the antidote on the tips.

"I can't believe you brought poisoned darts with you," said Ishida.

"It was a good idea to bring those along. Your brother, Ichigo, probably wouldn't have thought of that," said the cat.

Karin knew that what the cat said was the truth.

"What did you poison him with?" asked Ishida.

"Don't remember," said Karin.

The group ran through the Seireitei. The place was like a maze that needed to be run through to get to the center.

An intruder alert sent many soul reapers after them. However, Karin was adept at finding the escape paths.

Eventually, they got caught in a corner, with too many black-clothed soul reapers yelling and chasing after them. Karin readied her sword and smashed through the wall.

"Good idea, Karin. No doubt Ichigo wouldn't have thought of that," said the cat. Karin knew it was the truth.

A bald guy succeeded in capturing Ishida somewhere along the chase.

Ishida disappeared before Karin's eyes.

"Let's ditch him," said Karin to the cat. She did not feel like rescuing him.

"Even if he doesn't have much worth, he may be important somehow in the future," said the cat.

"I suppose," said Karin.

Karin reluctantly complied and chased after the kidnapper. Somewhere along the way, she managed to throw off her pursuers.

"Who are you?" asked Ikkaku, when Karin caught up to him. "You look like a soul reaper, but are an intruder."

"My name is Karin," she said.

Karin drew her sword and pointed it at Ikkaku.

"Give Ishida back," she said.

"Fight me first," said Ikkaku.

Ikkaku drew his sword. He tried to slash Karin with it, but she dodged and slashed his shoulder.

Ikkaku became a little bit frightened. This girl was much stronger than him.

"If that's the way it is, I'll release my sword," he said.

Release his sword? What does that mean?

His sword transformed into a spear. Ikkaku tried once again to attack Karin, but she parried his hit and sliced his spear in half. Ikkaku was distraught at the sight of his sword breaking and fell to his knees.

"So that's a sword release. It makes the sword more powerful. It looks kind of lame, though," said Karin to herself.

Karin was about to just leave him there when she remembered that there was information she needed that she could probably squeeze out of him.

"Where is Rukia?" she asked.

"Why, are you going to rescue her? I can't even laugh at you, since you are definitely strong enough to do it. She's in that tall white tower," said Ikkaku. He pointed his head in the tower's general direction.

"Thanks," said Karin, dragging a stunned Ishida away towards the tower.

"How could I be so weak? How could I get captured? I don't understand, I thought this would be an easy mission," Ishida muttered to himself.

***Somewhere else in Soul Society***

"Who are the intruders?" asked a guy with spiky hair.

"A girl, a guy, and a cat," said a bald guy named Ikkaku, who had been chasing the intruders. He was now lying down on a bed with his wounds bandaged.

"Are any of them strong?" he asked.

"The girl is very strong," said Ikkaku. "She might even be stronger than you."

The guy with spiky hair grinned.

***Back to the main character***

That buff guy with spiky hair stopped Karin and company in their path.

"Good thing I got to you before some red-haired Renji weakling did, so you're in your best fighting condition," he told the group. His pressure was weighing them down. Ishida became very scared. He realized just how powerless he was from getting captured earlier. This spiky-haired guy was definitely stronger than his captor.

"S-sir, please, let us g-go, w-we won't get in your way," he pleaded. He completely threw away his pride at this moment.

"You wimp. Go back to the regular dimension thingy portal! We don't need you here," said Karin. She glared at Ishida.

"Good luck, Kurosaki!" he said, scurrying away.

The cat silently commended Karin for her harsh words.

"Ishida is indeed a wimp. I'll watch your battle from afar, Karin," said the cat to itself, as it jumped onto a nearby building.

"Who are you?" asked Karin, pointing her sword at the guy.

"I am Kenpachi Zaraki. I hear you're strong. Let's fight," said Kenpachi.

Kenpachi seemed very strong. Karin wasn't confident she could beat him as she was now.

"Can you give me a couple of minutes?" she asked. Kenpachi shrugged his shoulders.

Karin sat behind a nearby wall.

I won't be able to win unless I unlock the sword's abilities, she thought. Through the effort of mental exercises, Karin heard a name.

Kokumajutsu-shi.

Was that the name of her sword?

"Kokumajutsu-shi?" she said. "Josho, Kokumajutsu-shi."

The plain silver sword in her hands turned into a long, elegant, obsidian-colored sword. It glimmered in the light.

"Time to see what you can do," she told the sword.

***Back in the real world***

"Where's Karin? Ichigo's been missing or a while as well. What happened to them?" asked Yuzu, Karin's sister. Her blonde hair fell over her downcast face.

Her father had gone out searching for Karin and Ichigo. Her mother had died years ago. No one else was home.

The clock ticked.

The food Yuzu had set on the table was untouched. She stared at it.

I guess I'll call one of Ichigo's crazy friends over to eat all this food, she thought. Yuzu had friends, but she secretly hated them because they were too gloomy.

Thirty minutes later, a knock came on the door.

"Hey, Orihime," said Yuzu.

"Hey, Yuzu," replied Orihime.

They went to the table where the food was set.

"Some truck accident, huh?" said Orihime, commenting on the gaping hole in Yuzu's house. Everyone except for Karin thought that it was caused by a truck ramming into it, but it was really caused by the hollow attack weeks ago.

"We're getting the house fixed up soon," said Yuzu.

"Do you want to eat some of my food?" asked Orihime. Yuzu knew from listening to Ichigo talk that Orihime's food was poisoned.

"I'm sorry, I'm not really hungry," said Yuzu, as they finished eating what she cooked. Orihime started eating the strange food she brought with her.

She must have built up a strong resistance to poison, thought Yuzu, noting the carrot, onion, and chocolate sandwich in Orihime's mouth. Not to mention, she sure can eat a lot.

"Well, I have to leave now. Thanks for inviting me over, Yuzu," said Orihime.

"Wait! We can have dessert later. Please stay," said Yuzu.

Orihime quickly complied.

"How's Ichigo?" asked Orihime.

"I don't know," said Yuzu. "He's been missing for all day. Karin's gone, too."

"Maybe they got eaten by a lion," said Orihime.

"No, that's definitely not what happened," said Yuzu, though she had thought of that possibility herself.

Hours later, after dessert, Yuzu reluctantly let Orihime go home.

"Why does everyone leave me?" Yuzu asked herself.

She was feeling very lonely.

Just then, a knock came on her door.

Yuzu thought the person knocking on the door must be her father, and she opened it.

"Hello?" she said. She didn't recognize the person standing in front of her. "Who are you?"

"A friend of Ichigo's," said the stranger.

"What do you want?" asked Yuzu, prepared to slam the door shut.

"I've thought about it," said the stranger, "and I think I should train you."

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I updated. I bet you thought it would never happen.  
**

**No, Ichigo has not been forgotten! He's alive, or he could be dead, but I can't give any spoilers for my own work ;) **


	5. Fighting the Captains

**A/N: Another update?! Really? Let's get on with the story! Ichigo is in this chapter, in case you wanted to see him. Okay, so this might not be the best chapter ever written, but I think it will do.**

***In Soul Society***

Karin looked at her sword. It gleamed black in the light. She gave it a few practice swings. It was light. The hilt was engraved with a detailed design. The blade was exceptionally long.

Karin knew that Kenpachi was too strong for her to defeat without awakening her sword, and now that she awakened it, she felt ready to take him on. She walked back to where he stood waiting for her.

"So you're finally ready," said Kenpachi with a grin.

Karin and Kenpachi stood facing each other with their swords. Karin made the first move and dashed towards him. She slashed at his stomach, but only inflicted a scratch. Kenpachi struck back, but Karin dodged. She only received a scratch on her arm. Karin didn't waste any time and struck Kenpachi again. This time, he wasn't fast enough and received a large wound across his torso.

Kenpachi grinned.

"You are strong," he said, taking off his eyepatch. Karin sensed a boost in his spiritual energy.

They dashed towards each other for the final clash. Karin emerged with a small shoulder wound while Kenpachi was out for the count and bleeding heavily. She walked away from the battle.

The cat greeted Karin on the way to the tower.

"Your sword is very elegant," it said.

"It is," said Karin. "I should try and figure out its special abilities before I get in any more fights," said Karin. She put the sword back in its scabbard.

"You easily defeated one of the strongest captains in this place. If you could release your sword into its second level, bankai, you would be unstoppable. For now you should try to bandage your wounds," said the cat.

Karin was prepared. She had bandages and healing salve with her, and she bandaged her wounds. Her father ran a hospital, so she naturally learned how to do that kind of thing as well.

Eventually, they got to the tower. Before the entrance, another captain was waiting for them.

"So you're the intruders," said a small, white-haired guy.

"Yeah. Do you think you could let us in the tower?" said Karin.

"I predicted that you might get here, with your rumored strength. This is where it ends for your journey, though," he said. "You were just lucky before. You never faced a captain with a bankai before."

Karin readied her sword in shikai mode.

"What is your name?" asked Karin.

"I am Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of the tenth division," he said. "The real question is, why do you want to rescue Rukia?"

"She's my friend," said Karin, "and I need to pay her back for something."

"Leave, right now," said Toshiro.

"Can't do that," said Karin.

Toshiro didn't ask any more questions. He just said,

"Ban…kai!"

He transformed into a beautiful ice-dragon. It was breath-taking.

If that's what a bankai looks like, then I definitely need to achieve bankai, thought Karin.

Toshiro flashed towards Karin. His sword clashed against hers. She managed to push him off and attempted to slash him. He parried her hit and sent a stream of ice towards her. One of her hands was frozen in a block of ice.

Karin did not want to lose. She decided it was time to test out one of her sword's abilities.

Opaque streams of a black smoke-like substance filled the air between her and the captain.

***Back in the real world***

Suzuki was walking home late from his part-time job. On the street, he noticed a person lying down.

"Hey," he said, "you'll catch a cold if you sleep there."

He didn't recieve an answer. Suzuki walked over to the person. Now he could see that this person was bleeding from a wound in his stomach.

Ichigo opened his eyes.

What happened? he thought.

Ichigo didn't recognize the room he was in. He turned his head to see a man in a black coat staring at him.

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm Suzuki. Next you want to know where you are, right? You're in a hospital. You know what the doctors told me? You didn't have any wounds. Nothing to explain the blood on your shirt," said Suzuki.

"Thanks for bringing me here," said Ichigo. He sat up.

Ichigo tried to get out of bed but stumbled and fell back on it. He was feeling weak.

"You were sleeping for a whole day," said Suzuki.

Ichigo thought about what Suzuki said. He checked where he was shot through with a quincy arrow, and sure enough, there wasn't any wound.

Does this mean I have some sort of powers? thought Ichigo. If that were so, he just needed to figure out how to use them.

"I don't have time to sleep in a hospital. I have to go," he said. He remembered the events that took place the previous night.

"Like I said, I won't let you leave until I figure this out," said Suzuki.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm leaving," said Ichigo. Ichigo hardened his face. When he saw Ishida...well, he better prepared for what's coming for him.

"You can't leave the hospital just like that, you know," said Suzuki.

"I can. Besides, I don't have a wound right? I'm going," said Ichigo.

Ichigo exited the hospital with Suzuki leaving soon after.

***At the Kurosaki residence***

"My name is Ishida Uryu. I am a quincy," said Ishida. He had somehow gotten back safely from Soul Society.

"Quincy?" asked Yuzu. She was still at the door, not letting Ishida come inside the house.

"Yes, quincy. I believe that you also have quincy powers that you haven't awakened yet,"

"Why do you think that?" she asked.

"Because Ichigo, he, um, got injured by a quincy. His injury should have killed him quickly, but it seems that he has some resistance to quincy attacks," said Ishida. "You have the same blood as him, so it's only natural that you also have quincy powers."

"What's a quincy?"

"It's like certain people that have a certain type of superpower," said Ishida.

"Uh, okay," said Yuzu. "Wait! My brother was injured? Where is he?"

"Probably the hospital. Didn't you get a call?" said Ishida.

"Now that you mention it…" said Yuzu. The phone was ringing pretty persistently all day, now that she thought about it. She didn't bother to answer, since she thought it was probably just one of her loser friends wanting to hang out or something.

Ishida let out a disappointed sigh.

"Anyways, I can teach you how to use your quincy powers. You'll need them to, um, protect your brother. You see, he attracts monsters that want to eat him. He needs all the protection he can get," said Ishida. He did not reveal his true motives of making sure Yuzu could protect him.

Yuzu was very curious about supernatural things. After all, Karin and Ichigo could both see ghosts, but she couldn't. This made her feel left out. And right now, she was lonely.

"Alright," she said. "I'll learn how to become one of these quincy people. But first, Let's go to the hospital to visit my brother."

"Um, you go do that. I'll call you later so we can start your training," said Ishida.

"You don't want to come with me?" asked Yuzu.

"Uh, I don't think it's a good idea. Right now, I mean. I might stop by at the hospital later," said Ishida. He had no plans of visiting Ichigo.

**A/N: Ichigo lives! Maybe I should have killed him off instead. Oh well, I can always kill him off later. Karin reveals her sword's abilities next chapter! Yuzu is going to become a quincy! Will Ichigo get his revenge on Ishida? So many things are happening.**


	6. Action

**A/N: Moving on…**

**I don't own Bleach.**

***In Soul Society***

A black substance swirled through the air. With a sweep Karin's sword, a portion of it hardened and slashed towards Hitsugaya. The substance gained the appearance of black diamonds, and its shape was released. He was a little bit surprised, but moved out the way in time and only got nicked.

Karin could not see very well through the substance. She separated it just enough so that she could see what she was doing.

"So that is your ability," said Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya and Karin fought for a while, with Karin eventually gaining the upper hand. She stabbed Hitsugaya. He was out for the count.

"That was a good fight," said the cat.

"Yeah, the hardest one yet. I need to level up my sword before fighting anybody else," said Karin. She wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Hitsugaya was laying on the ground, bleeding heavily. Karin pondered about helping to bandage his wounds, but decided against it. It would take too much effort, and she didn't even know the guy. Besides, she was exhausted after their fight.

Karin ran her finger across a scratch on her arm. It was bloody.

"Let's go," said Karin.

"Wait," said the cat. "There's no way you won't get into another fight if you try to rescue Rukia now, and it will be difficult to fight them."

Karin knew the cat was right. She needed to become more powerful. She was getting frustrated, though, since she wanted to be done with her mission.

The cat took Karin to an underground area.

"This is where we will awaken your bankai. There is a method to do it quickly that some friend of mine invented," said the cat.

Karin started her bankai training. After stabbing her sword through a white thing, the room filled with grey smoke.

***In the Real World***

Ichigo ran towards his home. He wouldn't forgive Ishida for what he did to him. On the way there he met Yuzu.

"Brother? Are you okay?" said Yuzu.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Ichigo.

"I was so worried about you," said Yuzu. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"It's alright now," he said, giving his sister a hug. After their touching reunion was over, Yuzu told him about what happened with Ishida.

"He was saying about quincy powers. Do you know anything about that?" she asked Ichigo.

Ichigo did not want Yuzu to get involved in the realm of spiritual powers. He became even angrier at Ishida for talking with his sister about that kind of thing.

"It's a bad idea to learn about quincies and such. Let me talk with Ishida first, then we can continue this conversation," said Ichigo. He wanted to gain information from Ishida, as well as hit him in the face.

Yuzu agreed to not doing anything with the quincy stuff until Ichigo gave her the go-ahead. At least, she thought that she would be allowed to learn about quincies. She had faith in her brother to figure things out.

***The next day in Ichigo's High School***

Ichigo walked into his classroom. Orihime wanted to talk with him about something, but he had more important things to do. He walked up to Ishida, who was sitting at his desk, reading.

"I'll see you after school," said Ichigo.

"Sure," said Ishida. He was surprised that Ichigo was perfectly fine, since he had injured him badly a couple of nights ago.

Throughout the whole class, Ichigo glared at Ishida, lost in his own thoughts about revenge.

Orihime once again approached Ichigo, but he did not have time for her.

Outside the school building, Ichigo and Ishida traveled to an open area where no one would disturb them.

Ichigo turned to face Ishida.

"Why did you try to kill me?" asked Ichigo.

Ishida smirked.

"Isn't it obvious? You're a loser. Nobody ever loved you," said Ishida. That wasn't the answer that Ichigo wanted to hear. Not that anything Ishida said would be just that.

Ichigo tried to kick Ishida in the face. Ishida dodged and struck Ichigo's leg. Ichigo heard a crack.

'That can't be good,' thought Ichigo. He shifted his weight onto his uninjured leg.

Ishida drew an arrow on his bow.

"This time, I will not fail to kill you," said Ishida. He released the arrow, which pierced Ichigo's shoulder since he tried to dodge being fatally wounded.

"Let's just talk," said Ichigo, feeling afraid for his life.

Ishida put down his weapons.

"You attacked me first," said Ishida.

"What I wanted to talk to you about is that I don't want you teaching Yuzu anything about quincy powers," said Ichigo.

"No, I kind of need to teach her stuff about it," said Ishida.

"Why?"

"Because, uh, I don't have to tell you," said Ishida. He was embarrassed about just needing Yuzu to protect him. "On another matter, why aren't you dead right now? I should have killed you that other night."

"That's what I want to know," said Ichigo. "Why don't you teach me quincy things instead? I have the same blood as Yuzu, so I should be able to learn it."

"I hate you, Ichigo. That's why I won't teach you," said Ishida. Ishida proceeded to walk away, leaving Ichigo to bleed on the ground.

'My healing powers should activate at any moment now,' thought Ichigo. He waited a while, but he wasn't healing.

Orihime walked to Ichigo.

"Let me heal you," she said.

"What?" asked Ichigo, mystified.

"I wanted to talk to about this. I healed you earlier, and then just left you on the street. I hope you'll understand. I am too weak to carry you back to your house," said Orihime.

'So I don't have powers,' thought Ichigo dejectedly.

Orihime used her powers to heal Ichigo. He didn't know how or when she got her powers. What was really scary is that she knew where he was.

"Hey, you weren't stalking me-" Ichigo started to say.

"Almost done!" Orihime interrupted him.

She did, in fact, stalk Ichigo. She was very worried about him and didn't want him to get attacked again and bleed to death. She was so worried, in fact, that these fairy things came out of nowhere and helped Orihime to heal Ichigo. That night Ichigo was attacked was the same night she went to visit Yuzu, but she didn't say anything about Ichigo to her because she didn't want to tell her that she left him lying on the street.

Ichigo sat still as Orihime used her fairy healing powers to heal him. 'That's a strange ability, one that would probably never be adequetly explained,' thought Ichigo.

He started to cry. This startled Orihime. She had never seen Ichigo cry before, and it was weirding her out.

"See you later, Ichigo," said Orihime, getting away from Ichigo as fast as she could.

Ichigo wiped his tears from his face. He was disappointed in himself, for failing his family and his friends.

**A/N: Yeah, so that's that. Next chapter possibly coming soon.**


	7. Conflict

**A/N: I don't really know what to put here…**

**Disclaimer: Bleach doesn't belong to me etc.**

Karin had finally achieved it. After a day of hard work, she now had her bankai ability.

The cat and Karin left the place and headed for the tower. There was no one waiting to fight them there, which made Karin a little disappointed, since she wanted to use her bankai on somebody. She thought it looked really cool.

"Maybe we should wait for them to come," said Karin.

"What? No. We are at the door to the tower. Let's just go in and rescue Rukia," said the cat.

Karin and the cat entered the tower and climbed the stairs. They spotted Rukia, who was looking out of the window. She turned and looked at them.

"Let's leave," said Karin.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rukia.

"Let's go already," said Karin, being impatient to leave.

They left the tower. It wasn't long, however, until they ran into one of the other captains. This one was tall and had black hair.

"Brother?" said Rukia.

"Leave Rukia here and get out of Soul Society," he said.

"No, I'm not doing that," said Karin.

"Then I have no choice but to kill you," he said.

He tried to flash-step towards her and stab her. That surprised Karin, but she was able to dodge the blow reflexively.

"Bankai," she said, wanting to end the impending battle quickly.

The cat and Rukia quickly left to go somewhere safe.

The air filled with a dark, smoke-like substance. Looking closely, the hilt of Karin's sword was covered in black diamonds. The blade was long and thin, and also seemed to be made of diamonds.

Byakuya, Rukia's brother, was shocked. Bankai?

"What? Bankai? That's ri—"

Byakuya was about talk with Karin about how ridiculous she was, that an intruder couldn't possibly have a bankai, but was interrupted by his arm getting cut. This shocked Byakuya even more. He had always conversed with his enemies before, during, and after battles. He recovered himself, however, and fought back. His sword turned into flower petals as he released his own bankai.

The battle went on for a few minutes. Karin quickly exerted dominance with her fighting skills. Byakuya ended up on the ground, bleeding and immobile. His sword was still intact, however, since Karin had the decency to not break it.

"Since I won, tell me why you are for the death penalty for Rukia, your sister?" asked Karin.

"Well, that is because-"

"Never mind, I don't have time to listen to your story. Got to go. Bye," said Karin. She ran off to where Rukia and the cat were. By the time her battles had finished, it was already dark outside.

***Real World***

Yuzu left the house to get quincy lessons from Ishida. Ichigo went with her, being her guardian for the time being.

Ishida let them inside.

"How are walking, Ichigo? I thought I injured you— I mean, I thought you were injured the other day," said Ishida.

"No, I'm fine, no injuries at all," said Ichigo, not wanting to worry his sister. "So, when are we going to start learning?"

"We? I only agreed to teach Yuzu," said Ishida.

"Ichigo has been depressed for a little while. I think this could help him feel better," said Yuzu. "Will you teach both of us?"

Yuzu and Ichigo stared at Ishida expectantly. He started to sweat.

"Well, that's," he said, taking off his glasses to clean them with a cloth.

They continued to stare. Ichigo's stare was closer to a murderous glare, though.

Ishida was reluctant to teach Ichigo, his mortal enemy, about quincy powers. However, he gave into the pressure and decided to teach both of them.

"Fine."

Hours later they completed their secret training. Yuzu and Ichigo became Quincies in record time. This made Ichigo very happy. He had finally unlocked some of his powers and now had the means to protect his family. Yuzu didn't care as much, though she did think that her powers were pretty cool.

Ichigo knew that Yuzu would be in danger of attacks by hollows. He also knew that it was dangerous for Karin in Soul Society. Through contemplation, he came to the conclusion that Karin was in more immediate need of his help.

"I'm going to go to Soul Society now. Ishida, make sure to protect my sister, okay?" Ichigo hate asking for a favor from someone like Ishida, but there was no one else he could ask for help at the moment.

"What? Um…yes, I will make sure to do that," said Ishida. Of course, he was planning on her protecting him, not the other way around.

Ichigo left for the portal that would let him into Soul Society. His journey was fairly quick. In the meantime, Ishida taught Yuzu how to kill hollows and how to fight. To his relief, she learned quickly.

Ishida wanted to make sure that he wouldn't have to get involved in a Soul Society predicament. The people from there were very scary. He was ashamed of his escape from there earlier, but valued his life more than his pride.

"If there are any disturbances, make sure to deal with it right away," said Ishida. "Do not wait for someone to give you back up. Speed is of the essence."

"You've told me that many times already. I got it," said Yuzu.

Back at her home, Yuzu fixed herself something to eat. Her dad was at home as well.

"Yuzu, you're back!" he said, happily. He was lonely, since Karin was gone somewhere (a school trip, she'd told him) and Ichigo left too (for nothing important, he'd told him).

'It's a good thing I'm still here, or my dad might die of loneliness' Yuzu thought.

Orihime stopped by her house a few minutes later. She brought with her a tall, dark-skinned and dark-haired guy.

"Hello, Yuzu," said Orihime.

"Hello," said Yuzu.

"This guy is named Chad. He wanted to know what happened to Rukia, so I brought him with me."

"Oh," said Yuzu.

"Hey," said Chad. Yuzu could not think of any possible reason to talk to Chad. He just didn't seem important.

Yuzu kicked Chad out of the house, and chatted with Orihime over food. Orihime once again brought her strange concoctions over. Yuzu still thought that was weird.

That night, there were a huge influx of hollows that Yuzu discovered and destroyed, though by the morning, they mysteriously and suddenly stopped appearing.

**A/N: Looking back, this story really doesn't make much sense...anyways, the next chapter is one of the last, if not the last. **


	8. Final Battle

**A/N: What is this? An update?! I know it's been over a year, but it's a miracle I'm even coming back to this. I'm sorry if the ending is disappointing! I tried!**

**I don't own Bleach.**

After Karin, the cat, and Rukia got a ways through Soul Society, someone appeared in their path. It was a tall guy with brown hair and glasses. Another guy who could apparently see with his eyes closed was close behind.

"Step aside from Rukia," said Aizen.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" said Karin.

"Things have advanced much faster than I expected. I'm impressed that you made it so far," said Aizen.

"Don't patronize me. If you're going to get in the way, you're next," said Karin.

"I said, step aside," said Aizen.

His smile was creepy. She drew out her bankai once again. The atmosphere chilled with near-black smoke all around. The surroundings greyed out as well. Karin knew instinctively that Aizen would be her most difficult opponent yet.

"Leave Ichimaru to me," said the cat, turning into a cat lady. Karin had no time to be surprised, as Aizen was quick.

Yoruichi tackled Gin Ichimaru with the cover of Karin's death-like bankai, and with her agility had an advantage over Gin, who was not great at close combat. Karin put their fight out of her mind to concentrate. Her ability was stronger than it had been the last time she used it and realized she could sense Aizen's movement wherever he touched the smoke, which was everywhere. Her dancing necromancer sword was quite amazing.

A few minutes later, strikes here and there, she managed to get a hit on Aizen, who tried to block the hit with his index finger. Instead, it was almost cut off. Aizen got an inkling of the idea that he may not be strong enough to defeat her. That wasn't even a well-placed hit. He couldn't back off then, as it would make him appear weak.

"So you have some power," said Aizen.

'Who would talk to their opponent when they fought? Weird guy,' thought Karin.

Things were getting intense. As she fought and dodged, she felt her condition getting better and better. Her movement became more precise and her senses were at their peak. She was the type that needed to warm up a lot to do her best. Aizen, on the other hand, couldn't find a good opening to attack her.

As the fight dragged on, Karin began to think the task was impossible. But she had to protect Rukia. She had to protect her brother. And she sure wouldn't die before she lived a full life. Through her bonds she had made with others, she gained even more power. Her will to fight skyrocketed.

Being somewhat smart, she couldn't be reckless. Instead, she calmed down and planned her hits carefully. Her stamina was tested to its limits and she finally stuck a blow through Aizen's chest. The look of shock on his face made it clear that he was prepared to fight someone many times weaker than herself. Her bankai reverted and she saw her surroundings. Yoruichi had won (and stolen some of Gin's clothes), and many other captains of that place were there. Were they watching?

Karin said nothing. Over time, Aizen's deception and Rukia's innocence were explained to everyone and Rukia was allowed to live. Karin wanted her friend to come back to the real world with her, but she declined so that she might regain her powers. Rukia did express regret that she didn't manage to rebuild her friendship with the red-haired guy, though.

And so, Karin went back to the real world by herself. She met with Yuzu, who was exhausted from fighting hollows all the previous night. Ishida had fought as well, though not as much. So did Ichigo.

"Karin! You're okay!" said Yuzu, hugging Karin.

"Rukia is too," said Karin.

"I was going to rescue you, but it looks like you did fine yourself," said Ichigo, noticeably relieved.

"I'm glad I could protect you. Now it's time to forget about ghosts and shinigami. I want to live a normal life," said Karin.

Ishida said little. Orihime was there as well (Karin could tell she was after Ichigo). Another person named Chad was on the sidelines, apparently never awakening his latent powers. Karin's dad acted as goofy as ever.

Karin was happy to have completed the Rescue Rukia arc, though she was given a Substitute Soul Reaper badge by Rukia who visited ever so often. Well, she didn't mind taking care of hollows that much after all. Between being a normal person and shinigami, she warmed up to the idea of the supernatural and only got stronger every day. Not to mention, her quincy powers came to fruition from Yuzu's convincing of Ishida to train her.

***In Soul Society***

Juha Bach had seen the future. Anyway he sliced it, Karin would easily defeat him if he tried to destroy the barriers between dimensions. As shameful as it might be, he dropped all his plans and decided to live peacefully.

***Back in the Real World***

Ichigo learned to use his shinigami and hollow powers in addition to his quincy ones from the guy in the striped hat. The training scared him half to death, though, being incredibly risky. Yuzu practiced her own powers and became good friends with Orihime, who eventually got to date Ichigo. Ishida did not want to be a wimp forever and took time to reassess his life and to build up his mental strength. Chad became a famous boxer and cut his hair so that people could see his eyes. Renji recovered his pride in Soul Society. Unfortunately for him, he never became a captain because his battle with Karin in the beginning of the story was too depressing. That was one wound that never healed.

Rukia reminisced about how she was rescued all those years ago. She was glad that her rescuer had been strong so that fights would end quickly. It gave her much more time to relax than if she had to go on multiple missions to clean up what a weaker rescuer wouldn't have been able to nip in the bud.

Karin was a good shinigami, a great one. Her talent was immense even if she had less spiritual power than Ichigo.

The end.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this far. This series was weighing on my mind because it was unfinished. I'm done. Finally...**


End file.
